Snowballs
by Mateem Bluewing
Summary: It's a first winter for two certain guardians...
1. Snowballs

A/N: Well, here's a bit of cutsey fluff that I got out of my system. I'm doing this in the hope that I can FINALLY get the next chapter of Origins done. I swear every time I try to write it out, it turns out too cutesy! .  
  
Neways, enough of my complaining. In this, Cerberus has the ability to take on a human form. (Why not? =P) The first part obviously takes place in the Before Sakura times. The second part takes place. any time after the Final Judgement. ^_^;;;  
  
Hope you enjoy this, ja! * goes off to find an iron beam she can smack her head against*  
  
Disclaimer: *cries * Why can't CCS be mine, WHY?!?! ;_;  
  
  
  
Three figures exited from the castle like mansion that stood at the top of a now snow covered hill. The lead figure turned back to see his still recently created guardians staring in wonder at the strange, powdery cold that covered their home. Clow smiled. He enjoyed watching the two discover a part of their world they had previously never knew of.  
  
For the past ten minutes, the two had done nothing more than examine the grounds, visibly cataloguing every difference in the familiar setting. Quietly, they peered over rocks and under branches, heads tilted slightly whenever they encountered something unexpected. Undoubtedly, their sharp minds would quickly reassess their assumption, or maybe compare the finding to some passage in a book (God knew they'd already devoured half of the library). And then their heads would straighten; their small faces clear, as they adjusted to the new information.  
  
Clow stood over by an overhang of the house, watching the two chibis that had just been created this past summer. Already they had grown so much. each had learned the basic skills of life, and yet they had experienced so little of it. Smiling to himself, watching Yue and Cerberus, Clow waited until their backs were turned, each studying something dusted with warm snow.  
  
Good.  
  
Although Clow had never successfully snuck up upon either of his guardians in the past, he was convinced he could if they were sufficiently distracted. And hovering under an ice-laden tree, on tip-toes and apparently in silent conference over the whereabouts of the birds whose frosted nest rested precariously (using physics that were impossible, yet seemingly acceptable to the pair) on the branch above them was as distracted as they were ever going to get.  
  
Yue never even knew what hit him.  
  
He stood there for several moments, as Cerberus turned to examine his brother with curious yellow eyes, trying to comprehend the circular mark of snow on his back. Slowed by shock, he spun just in time to witness the exact form of Clow's assault, as a blur of white struck Cerberus squarely in the chest. Nothing moved in the frozen landscape as the two winged boys stared dumbly at the insane man.  
  
Clow's laughter was cut off abruptly as he witnessed a sly sidelong glance between the boys. Yue shrugged.  
  
With a yell of glee, not to mention fear, Clow raised ineffective arms against the two very accurate snowballs headed in his direction. The chuckling, dark-haired man met the mischievous eyes of his guardians.  
  
The battle was joined.  
  
Brushing snow off a coat that wasn't strictly necessary, Clow quickly dashed behind a nearby shrubbery. Fingers packing together snow, into balls, dark bkue eyes peeked out from behind barren twigs of branches. He suppressed a fatherly sigh at the sight of his enemies.  
  
Yue was methodically, and somewhat obsessively to Clow's fond eyes, patting together larger and larger snowballs in exactly the same spot he'd left him in. Cerberus, however, was taking a different tact. Clow bit his lip and tried to focus on snowball making: hugging one's foes in the midst of battle was bad strategy. Especially, when one wanted to see how it played out. Cerberus had gathered into his small arms a ridiculously tall pile of snow, around which he was having trouble seeing, and was slowly sneaking up on his brother.  
  
A surprisingly high-pitched squawk, and something that sounded suspiciously like "Betrayal!" cut the still air as Yue was buried in snow, Clow revealed his position for a quick strike against Cerberus, and all descended into chaos.  
  
It was ten minutes later, breathless from laughter and the most recent pelting of his creations, that Clow found himself lying on a carpet of incredibly disturbed, nowhere near pristine, snow, staring up into the eyes of an offer. Yue sniffled slightly for effect and swiped a fisted hand in a stretched blue sleeve past a reddening nose. Clow considered carefully, he sure does learn fast. The little boy fidgeted again. His eyes narrowed, "But I'm winning."  
  
He sniffled again, and his eyes watered suspiciously, "I want to have fun, too."  
  
"You're not having fun?" he asked, all distrust evaporating to be replaced by concern.  
  
"No, but . . ." he dug a foot into loose snow before raising his earnest eyes to hers, "it'd be more fun with you."  
  
He rolled onto his stomach, for the less upside-down view, and gazed up at Yue. He grinned at his Master and fell to his knees, joining him carelessly.  
  
A muffled sound came from above. The wood snapped precisely, and several branches worth of white, not at all cold, fluff whooshed downward onto the pair in a great cloud. Sputtering, and a little pinned down, Clow caught sight of his other guardian, grinning wildly. He tried to muster a glare, but could only laugh.  
  
Slightly to his side, she heard an indignant Yue, "That wasn't the plan!"  
  
"It was my plan," replied Cerberus swiftly.  
  
The only possible recourse for Yue, quite obviously, was revenge. He sprang up from the drift with unnatural speed, made doubly so by his affronted dignity (Clow snickered at the very thought), and tackled his brother. The two wrestled, cheerfully smearing the snow into faces and down shirts. Clow shifted the majority of snow off of his back before settling down to watch.  
  
His guardians were having fun.  
  
***  
  
Thunk.  
  
Rubbing his head, and attempting to shake whatever it was clinging to his hair - ice? - out, Yue growled and turned to the direction of his attacker. "May I ask what are you doing, Cerberus?" He had come out to the park that Saturday morning, while Mistress Sakura was still asleep. He had hoped that he would not have been followed. Cerberus sighed with completely faked agitation and ill-concealed delight, "Don't tell me you have forgotten how to snowball fight."  
  
The moon guardian turned, forcing Cerberus to swiftly hide his new projectile behind his back, and stared at his fellow guardian uncomprehendingly, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Snowball fights. Like we used to with Clow," elaborated the red-clad man unhelpfully.  
  
Yue blinked.  
  
Cerberus pulled his "weapon" from its hiding place and started gesturing enthusiastically, "You take a handful of snow, and pack it all together."  
  
"Childish game," Yue sniffed.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Yue raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, you have a point, but . . . still! It's not nice," he whimpered.  
  
Cerberus' grief was short lived as he abruptly returned to his exuberant explanation, " . . . and you can use water to glue the snow together into a ball and then you throw."  
  
The blonde tossed the ball of powder at his skeptical companion, who caught it deftly and raised it to his eyes for study. Yue's expression was the type of innocent that only made Cerberus warier than usual of the white haired man, "Like this?"  
  
Thwack.  
  
The ball split against Cerberus' robes, leaving white streakes of ice, "Ow! Not so hard!" Yue laughed and shook his head, "Honestly, Kero, I have no idea what goes on in that sweet crazed head of yours."  
  
Cerberus shrugged deliberately, keeping any wistfulness from his voice, "Actually, it was supposed to be a fight." His brother looked at him askance, icy eyes staring at him, "Nice try." Cerberus shrugged again. They were silent a beat. Then two flashes of color, one red and one white, dove in different directions, seeking cover behind the drifts.  
  
The battle was joined.  
  
A/N: "The battle was joined" does not mean someone else physically joined. It's an old phrase that means something's started. I figure it was old enough for Clow to be familiar with it. =p 


	2. Kawaii pics! ^_^

Ohiyo!!! My good (and EXTREMLY talented) friend, Pink Star was inspired to do some kawaii pics from this fic, and I just HAD to give their links! ^_^  
  
http://pinkstarpics.homestead.com/files/k-yue.jpg  
  
-here he is Kero in huiman form, talking with Yue  
  
  
  
http://pinkstarpics.homestead.com/files/k-yue2.jpg  
  
-chibi human Kero  
  
http://pinkstarpics.homestead.com/files/yuesnow2.jpg  
  
-and chibi Yue. ^_^ 


End file.
